


Bigger on the Inside

by were_lemur



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Drabble, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-20
Updated: 2012-04-20
Packaged: 2017-11-03 23:50:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/387334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She can afford to show kindness to an enemy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bigger on the Inside

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble Project, Day 109

When her Thief brings the Master aboard, she's determined to make his life miserable. She rearranges the corridors, forcing him to wander for hours to get to the next room, and makes his shower either scalding or icy.

But on days when his drums are especially bad, she'll relent. If he wants to be alone, to shout and pound on the walls or curl into a ball and sob, she'll hide him. If he needs to be comforted, she'll guide her Thief to him.

She can afford to show kindness to an enemy. After all, she's bigger on the inside.


End file.
